


Take It Like A Man

by Sulla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulla/pseuds/Sulla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/5880.html?thread=22713080#t22713080">prompt</a> on the kinkmeme, which was as follows:</p><p>Anon. It seems all the S/J fic's I've been reading lately have had John topping and receiving oral, and John thinking about how willowy he is and comparing him to a woman, and him slowly taking Sherlock apart with his mad three-continent talents.</p><p>So what I want is John on the bottom, preferably trussed up so tight he can't even turn his head, being face fucked and sodomized and thoroughly enjoying what a powerful man Sherlock is. Consensual please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Like A Man

John Watson has a face full of cock, and he's never been happier in his life. His hands are tied behind his back and his trousers and pants have been pulled down to about his knees. He is sitting propped up against the sitting room wall, and choking on the overly large prick of one Sherlock Holmes.

He doesn't think about how he got here; all he knows is how happy he is. He does his best to swallow around the cockhead in his gullet, and gags a little but manages to keep it under control. And it's a good thing he does, because he has a feeling that Sherlock wouldn't pull out of his mouth either way. Sherlock has clamped both hands on either side of John's head, and is simply rutting into John's mouth, pounding the back of his throat with his glans, and causing his testicles to slap against John's chin with every thrust. The musky, manly scent of him is everywhere, and John's nose is being prickled by the man's thick thatch of black pubic hair. Long strands of spit are hanging down from John's mouth, some of it puddling in John's own crotch, and loud clicking and clucking noises are being forced out of John's throat. He groans, and that too is rendered in to a series of wet, stuttered sounds.

John is harder than he's been in weeks.

Sherlock seems to have decided that he isn't going to come down John's throat; instead he pulls his cock free of John's mouth, leaving strings of spit attaching from his prick to John's lips, and his cock bobs as he steps forward again to grab John's shoulder and push him face down, arse up on the floor. With his hands tied as they are, John has to turn his head and balance on his shoulder, which is fine, but will soon become achey. John doesn't care. He takes the chance to look up at Sherlock's face and sees nothing but a calm mastery there. Sherlock is running this show, and John ought not to forget it.

A lubed finger is dug unceremoniously into John's arse, and he groans at the prodding. If Sherlock hits his prostate, it's certainly not intentional, so John tries to angle his arse in the right direction. Two more fingers are added, and John groans loudly.

"Hush," says Sherlock, using his free hand to slap John's arse cheek hard, surely leaving a red print in its wake. John is shocked by the move into silence. He knows better now. Sherlock has done no more than pull his cock out of his trousers and pants for the face-fucking, and he doesn't deign to take any clothes off for the main event either. John sees him quickly slick his thick, proudly erect cock with lube and braces himself as the man gets into position behind him.

Sherlock doesn't wait, and he doesn't tease. He rests the head of his cock at the stretched entrance to John's body for only an instant before shoving inside inexorably, never pausing, never slowing. As soon as he's bottomed out, he's pulling back again just to pound that much harder back into John's arse. John wishes he could grip his cock and wank himself off, and his hands mindlessly struggle with their bonds, but the rope is tied too tightly.

Sherlock has gripped John's hips and is stabbing his cock into John. Occasionally John's prostate is hit, and this is what makes it all the better for him. Sherlock is staring at John's face, or rather, the side of John's face that is visible, and his face shows no emotion at all. John doesn't mind. He's used to it. Sherlock fucks with a singleminded command of his body, using his cock to dig himself deeper and deeper into his flatmate.

As Sherlock's hips pick up speed, he begins to hit John's prostate more often, finally reaching the point where nearly every thrust hits home, and John is biting his lips to keep his cries inside. Occasionally a whimper is forced out of him, but Sherlock lets it go, and he's not punished for it. However, as he feels Sherlock reaching towards his peak, John is surprised when Sherlock slaps him on the arse cheek again; not too hard this time, not as punishment. No, this is something else. John tenses with the slap, and so Sherlock keeps slapping him over and over, each time causing John to clamp down on Sherlock's dick. Now John can see a little smirk on the man's pale, sweaty face. Finally Sherlock slams himself into John's body and stays there, and John can feel the man's dick jerking and pulsing inside him, and John can't hold back anymore. He comes right then and there, spewing his seed onto the floor beneath him. Sherlock rides it out with him, patting him on the hip like he's Sherlock's pet.

John loves being taken. He loves being taken like a man, by a man. And the one man who can give him that with any consistency is Sherlock. A man like he's never known before.


End file.
